A conventional operation panel for an elevator includes a flange portion and elastic claws, which are provided to an outer frame member of an operation button switch. The flange portion is engaged to an edge of an opening of a faceplate from the surface side. In addition, the elastic claws are engaged to the edge of the opening of the faceplate from the back surface side. With this structure, the operation button switch can be mounted onto the faceplate from the surface side of the faceplate with a single-touch operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-302345 A